1. Field
The present disclosure relates to structures positionable in a human eye such as intraocular lens arrangements, drug delivery systems, sensor holders, and glaucoma treatment devices.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Prosthetic intra-ocular lenses (IOLs) are routinely implanted following cataract extraction in human eyes and have grown in sophistication in order to provide better functional visual acuity with fewer troublesome distortions, reflections and aberrations to images focused on the retina. However, the natural lens retains distinct advantages over currently available IOLs. One such quality is the ability to alter its optical power to allow clear focusing on near as well as distant objects through human volition in tandem with contraction of the ciliary muscle of the eye. The physiological mechanism whereby the human eye voluntarily alters its focal point from distance to near is termed “near-accommodation” and a prosthetic lens implant that seeks to perform this function is termed an Accommodating IOL or AIOL. Several designs have been proposed in the prior art for AIOLS that attempt to achieve the variable focus distance of the youthful natural lens but all have significant limitations.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0027354 discloses a PRIMARY AND SUPPLEMENTAL INTRAOCULAR LENS. The intraocular lens system includes a primary intraocular lens configured to correct vision in a patient, and a supplemental intraocular lens configured to modify the correction provided by the primary intraocular lens. The supplemental intraocular lens, which is substantially completely diffractive, is preferably ultrathin. The two lenses may be connected to, or separate from, one another. The supplemental intraocular lens may be implanted at the same time as the primary intraocular lens, or added later.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0288066 discloses a TORIC SULCUS LENS. There is disclosed therein a “piggyback” cylindrical (toric) intraocular lens for placement in front of an accommodating or standard intraocular lens that is already in the capsular bag of the eye. This additional lens is placed in the sulcus, which leaves a significant space between the two lenses, particularly if the lens in the capsular bag is vaulted backwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,597 discloses ACCOMMODATING INTRAOCULAR LENSES. Intraocular lenses for providing accommodation include an anterior optic, a posterior optic, and a lens structure. In one such lens, the lens structure comprises an anterior element coupled to the anterior optic and a posterior element coupled to the posterior optic. The anterior and posterior elements are coupled to one another at a peripheral region of the intraocular lens. The intraocular lens may also includes a projection extending anteriorly from the posterior element that limits posterior motion of the anterior optic so as to maintain a minimum separation between anterior optic and an anterior surface of the posterior optic.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.